


When the String Breaks

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post Alliance, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His husband glanced away, obviously in thought, before kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I simply don't want to strain my treasure."</p>
<p>How odd. Arthur seemed so upset to call him this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the String Breaks

His embrace was comforting, warm, and strong, but not overpowering. Even though Kiku had lost his vision, he had so much trust in the man holding him that he felt safe. He hadn’t felt this safe in a long time.

"Before we die, let me do this." The man - his husband - whispered softly into his ear, with a hint of pain. His voice cracked. Kiku trusted him. He nodded and put his head in the crook of the man’s neck.

… Snip!

  
—-

  
Kiku’s eyes opened abruptly and he checked the scene around him. He was fine. No one was here except-

\- Arthur was in his room, sitting next to him. … Ah, wait, of course he was, they’d wed not too long ago. Well, for what was possible. It was a very personal, private occasion.

"Arthur-san." He called quietly, and Arthur glanced up. Kiku couldn’t place the emotion in his eyes. Confusion? Concern? … Hurt? But why?…

Arthur walked over to him, brushing some hair out of his face. “You haven’t called me that in some time.”

For some reason, Kiku found it hard to speak. There was a bad pain in his chest, and he wasn’t sure why. “I’m your husband, why wouldn’t I?”

Arthur was silent. 

  
—-

  
A few hours passed, and after figuring out Kiku couldn’t hold anything down, he simply lied with him and gave him water.

"Arthur-san, I’m alright, really."

"No, love, you’re ill." His responses seemed strained. Was he stressed? "Rest a while."

Of course, Kiku didn’t give up so easily, and he attempted to stand - he had to help around the house, it was shared between them now. He could barely sit up without falling.

Arthur simply put an arm around him to help him lie comfortably. “Arthur-san,” Kiku started again, “why don’t you kiss me as you normally do? Is something wrong?”

His husband glanced away, obviously in thought, before kissing him lightly on the forehead. “No, I simply don’t want to strain my treasure.” 

How odd. Arthur seemed so upset to call him this.

  
—-

  
“Kiku, I took Pochi on a walk- ” Arthur called out to the other. Germany and Italy didn’t seem to be around, so it should be fine.

Then he heard the other shout a little; he remembered from simpler times that Kiku had back problems - but this sounded terrible.

Arthur ran in the room and sat by his ex-husband’s side. He took in a breath - he’s still so sick - and pushed back Kiku’s hair. Despite fighting so recently, he still was incredibly soft and fragile-feeling. “Do you need medicine?”

Kiku nodded, and Arthur fetched it. He hated to see his h— ex-husband in such a condition, especially when he could help it.

  
—-

  
2:51 am and those ex-axis still haven’t arrived. But they were coming and England had to get out now.

Kiku’s condition only worsened.

"Kiku, please, you have to sleep," At this point, he was begging.

"I can’t if you’ll leave me." Kiku could hardly speak, wheezing instead of taking breaths, but he was so adamant on having his husband there that he managed.

Arthur was silent for a few minutes before stroking Kiku’s cheek, “How about this, I’ll sing to you again tonight.”

"You always do," Kiku murmured, "and it is wonderful."

Within the first verse of the song, Kiku had fallen asleep.

  
—-

  
When Kiku opened his eyes, it was bright out. He was alone again.

He could have sworn Arthur was with him yesterday.

… Kiku, those times are over.

He could hear Germany and Italy moving in the kitchen. Perhaps if he played it quietly…

Kiku tried to get up, but fell before he could stand. Again.

He could feel Arthur kiss him and ease him back to his proper place, but he knew Arthur was long gone.

He wasn’t going to hear his voice encourage him for a long time.

And after mentally deciding he deserved this moment, he sobbed for the first time in years.


End file.
